User talk:StBacchus
They say absence makes the heart grow fonder I believe I’ve made all the points I need to make about the current Situation Room topics, so it’s silly to continue arguing in circles. I will of course answer any further questions you may have about the site, myself, my actions, or any of my opinions, however I see no need for a publicly displayed power struggle, as it’s anything but welcoming to editors, new or old. It’s become quite clear that you have a personal vendetta against me, but you’ve proven it’s nothing I can fix, so I guess you need to work that out with yourself. If that means starting up your own website, that’s fine. I’m sure I’m not the only one who could do without the drama. I’ve done nothing but take your insults and bouts of fury with a grain of salt and respond with coherent, logical comments in hopes of having you do the same in return. It’s a shame you for some reason harbor negative feelings towards me, but no matter how far you take this, I simply will not respond in kind. Especially not in inappropriate locations. I’ve tried my hardest to be friendly and accepting of even the most deconstructive of attitudes, responding to each and every point you make, whilst having a majority of mine ignored in return. Not one of your comments has ever fallen upon deaf ears, but I don’t feel that’s been reciprocated. I’m not sure what I could possibly say that would change your attitude towards me, short of “My bad. I’ll only create new, long-sprawling analytical articles from now on” or “Spoilers for everyone!” or perhaps “Bye-bye, Wiki 24. It’s been nice!” If having complete control of your own wiki is what it takes for the both of us to feel like we’re truly doing a public service, then I’m alright with that. It’s definitely not something I want, but who knows, perhaps there’s even some way for them to work in tandem. Either way, Wiki 24 needs a unified front, and this is certainly unachievable as long as one sysop is continually attacking another, justified or not. Despite all this, I do still value your opinions and suggestions, as I do with every single editor at Wiki 24, so perhaps you’ll come around and a truce can be reached some day. --Proudhug 00:45, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood : ... from Wiki 24:Requested Pages Woah, there's no need to get hostile here! Jeez, I don't understand why we have to butt heads on nearly every topic of conversation. Obviously it's your right to disagree with any of my comments or actions, but there's no need for personal attacks or snap judgments. # The edits to the Chase and Teri pages were deleting the info about Kate Warner. Did you not look at what was reverted? I gave my reasons for deleting one, so it would make no sense to remove one but leave the other two. # Normally, I'd be the first to agree that my points are poorly thought out and easily refuted, but in this case, I surprise myself that they're actually valid. But feel free to dispute any of them, of course. # I wasn't aware that "non-encyclopedic" meant nothing. I've been under the impression that everyone here was striving to make the site the best encyclopedia as possible. Keep in mind that encyclopedias aren't a free-for-all of information. The reality is that, just because someone wants certain information to appear on the site, doesn't necessariliy mean it belongs. Haha, it seems I've used both of your pet-peeve statements there. Sorry. :( # I apologize for my laziness, but sometimes, it's just easier to revert an edit that's flat out wrong, rather than bother explaining things. This is an area of potential improvement. # I also apologize if none of my non-sysop contributions show up on your system. I've been annoyingly busy of late and haven't had a chance to fill the Latest Intel page with my edits as I once used to, so perhaps they're not as blatant. You yourself do a lot of (greatly appreciated) sysop stuff and site formatting, however you aren't much of a "content" contributor, usually. I don't understand what your comment about my lack of contributions means. Congrats Congratulations on being made an admin! You've been a great editor on this wiki and you really deserve the title! Cheers! -Kapoli 19:42, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Appearances footnotes Did you see my note about the appearance template in the SR? I'm just wondering if you can forsee a solution. --Proudhug 04:51, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks! Hey! Thanks so much for the congratulations.... I haven't been on for a couple days, and I was really shocked to come back and find that I was an admin. I'm reading over how to use some of these extra functions, and since my summer school courses are finished at the end of the month, I'll finally have more time to work on this Wiki again. Hope you had a great 4th! --Kapoli 18:45, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Help:Editing Hot damn! I want to nominate that page for article of the month! I will say, when you start doing something, you do it well and you do it right! Looks amazing! But I wouldn't expect anything less than someone from Madison... -Kapoli 11:02, 15 June 2006 (UTC) That's exactly what I thought when reading over the page.... "Man, I wish I'd known that when I started!" And yeah, the table stuff - I still don't know how to do those... I always have to come crying to you for help, so if anyone wants a table, they'll have to figure it out or do what I do most of the time - copy and paste something you already did! Just wonderful, wonderful work - really. I can't wait for everyone else to come along and see it! :-) --Kapoli 11:18, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Meta-Fun Hey, thanks a lot for reworking the meta-pages. I'd planned to do so for a long time, but (thankfully?) you beat me too it. I may still tweak and/or add to it when I get the chance, but for now you've really done some great improvements. --Proudhug 00:06, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Appearances Hey, last night I began the quest of making all of the character appearance lists consistent and complete. It's going to be a long process, but I'm going through all the episodes again anyway, so I might as well verify them all. In order to make them all consistent in appearance, I decided that putting the "Day 1" subheader for characters that only appeared in Day 1 was necessary. It's the same reasoning with the bio "Day 1" headings. The alternative is to either have multiple season-spanning characters do it one way and single season characters another way, or make them all the way you're changing them. Neither way is appealing, as the latter is hard to read for the more major characters, so I figured a little redundancy never hurt anyone. --Proudhug 14:33, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Just wanted to say welcome to Wiki24! I'm originally from Madison! Go Badgers! -Kate Hey, I was just wondering, don't you think we should put appearances under the character, not the actor? It seems that's the way that a lot of the main character pages have been doing it, like Nina Myers. However, I have seen some of your actor stubs and the appearances are listed there, like Logan Marshall-Green. I just wanted to know what you thought so we could start moving the appearances from either the character to the actor or vice versa.-Xtreme680 Yea, I guess the way I see it, if you're on the actor page, it's only a click away to the character page with all of the appearances of the character. Repeating the same information on two pages just seems sort of odd. Most of the actor pages that are more than just a skeleton tend to be about their work and life outside of 24, so I guess it just makes more sense to me. I'll see what we can do about making a more clearcutpolicy for it, but for right now I'll just start editing the pages and adding some more skeletons. Sincerely yours, the college student who is incredibly bored because he just took all of his midterms, yet everyone else is still studying. -Xtreme680 Hey what's up. I saw that you've been making some edits and that is awesome. I just wanted to direct you to the Wiki 24:Style page that I set up. It has basic templates that can be added to actor pages, etc. I was just mentioning it because you've set up several actor pages in the last few days and the *Creating Actor Pages is fairly new. I think that the set up makes things look more organized, but if you have any problems with it, we'll talk about it on the discussion page. Cool shit, and I just wanted to say you really do a nice job with your pages.-Xtreme680 Oh, I see you've already found it, cool and the gang, keep up the good work. -Xtreme680 Just wanted to say, if you need any help with the episode list pages, let me know, and I'll help you out. -Xtreme680 New Style for Episode Lists I just wanted to say that you did an amazing job with the Season 1 page. I had pretty much everything ready for Season 4, but couldn't figure out how to do a background color, titles at the top of the chart, etc. Nice work! --Kapoli 09:28 8 April 2006 (UTC) I'm happy to start working on Season 3... I can get episode summaries and the other general information together pretty quickly if you want. --Kapoli 09:56 8 April 2006 (UTC) I've put a few comments on the community portal about the style of the episode lists, which I think you should find useful. I've already started doing work on the Season 2 episode list, which means we either have a page up or someone working on a page for the first four seasons. I guess just check out my comments on the community portal. The only problem now is finding a style so that all the pages look the same. I also just wanted to say I've been having a blast working on this Wiki and it's been great to be doing it with so many great people. Let me know about the styles. I can handle the pictures. -Xtreme680 Speaking of episodes I was wondering if Day 2 10:00pm-11:00pm guide could be restored. It's not an exact copy from Fox as I thought and if it's restored I can reword it bit by bit so it'll be original. Or someone else can if I don't get to it first. I'm just working on every few episode starting from Season One. Thanks. ^^; -WarthogDemon 05:41, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Help I would like to ask for your help with another wikia I'm trying to get off the ground. I'm an administrator at The O.C. Wikia and I was wondering if you could design a favicon and logo for it. I know you designed the no image yet picture, but I don't know if this is something you'd be willing/able to do. If you can, please get back to me, I'd really appreciate it. - Xtreme680 03:10, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Thank you so much! They look really great, I really appreciate it. I'm sure I can just resize one of them and make a favicon. If you ever need anything whatsoever, do not hesitate to ask, that was so incredibly helpful of you. - Xtreme680 10:44, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Crap. I have to ask you for one more favor, since I have no idea how to make photoshop. Can you resize the logo5 width to 135pixels and the height to 155pixels? That's the only size that's accepted. Could you also make it a png file if possible? Thank you so much. - Xtreme680 10:55, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::The favicon and logo look amazing! Thank you so much for your help. Again, anything, ever, just ask me, I appreciate it so much. - Xtreme680 11:15, 24 April 2006 (UTC) IDs Hey - I think that any IDs/Dossiers you have would be great on the character pages. I've had Kyle's license and Marwan's Harris Barnes ID saved for a long time on my computer, I just never got around to loading them. If you have more, let's put them on! -Kapoli 05:54, 14 May 2006 (UTC) 1000th Page Congratulations on the contribution of 24wikia's 1000th page. ^_^ -WarthogDemon 15:59, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Logs Hey there. Basically, all you have to do is copy and paste the information on the article's history. I'm not sure if you need a transwiki for what you were talking about, though. Squall Deckiller 00:47, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Sunrise hills shopping mall Thanks for fixing that I missed it, although it wasn't exactly laziness as you said. I built almost the entire episode guide from scratch (excluding the first two paragraphs and basic format) so it was a small oversight on my part. Tyler 18:18, 02 July 2006 (UTC) :O well thanks for clarifyin! lol --Tylerco113x 17:14, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks =) Thanks for you complements, and nice work with those character pages' info you had there ;) Reply I replied your remark at http://nl.24.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg%20gebruiker:Adnergje and: thanks a lot! Adnergje 17:54, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :I copied MediaWiki:Monobook.js to nl, but now is the tab which is selected white. If I'm in "artikel", that tab is whit. Do you know how I can fix it? Adnergje 19:51, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Minor changes Thanks for the welcome (that's a confusing phrase!) and the note on the novels. I've heard of them, and they seem very interesting. I probably would get into them eventually. What I'd like is a novel to explain the events between Day 2 and Day 3 without having to resort to getting a console game. :-) --Death[[User_talk:Deathphoenix|'phoenix']] 13:22, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :Hi, I was wondering if you could do me a special favour? Could you delete the two edits made by the anon on Talk:James Heller? That was me logged off (I must have forgotten to check "Remember me" because I showed as logged in, but my edit had me logged off). Since I edited right afterwards, if you delete the whole page and restore the contributions of all but the anonymous user, the net edits of the two anons will be folded into my account. Thanks so much in advance! --Deathphoenix [[User_talk:Deathphoenix|'ʕ']] 15:15, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for doing that. I usually don't worry about it (and haven't, in the past), but recent events on Wikipedia have upped my paranoid-metre several notches. I even declined a CBC video interview because of my paranoia. As for the game, yeah, I've read the summaries and it seems like a fun game, but I don't own a console. I'm a PC gamer through and through. --Deathphoenix [[User_talk:Deathphoenix|'ʕ']] 12:19, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Fun with Geography Wanna talk speculation? *Dodger Stadium can be seen in the distant background, behind the CTU ground level on Day 1. *In Day 2, CTU is mentioned being in West Los Angeles, but this is impossible, as the explosion is watched from north of Downtown. this area is west of Main Streetm but West LA usually inferres an area much further out. *Can I get thet game map online? --Cymra37 21:26, 20 August 2006 (UTC) The exterior was changed too. It was kind of wiry looking with sattelites coming out of it. It should be in the article. But CTU appears to be in the same place in Day 2 as in Day 1. ??? --Cymra37 16:30, 21 August 2006 (UTC) How do I provide links and pictures from other wikipedia pages? See topic. Thanks for response. Bot flag Hi StBacchus. A bot flag should be no problem. The main thing is to be sure the community is happy with you using a bot and it not showing on recent changes. A message in your usual discussion area is fine. If no one objects, then you need to make a separate account for the bot flag. It's common for this to contain the word "bot" (my bot account is "Sanns bot") but that's up to you. Once you've done those two things, let me know and I'll enable the bot flag. Then you can edit away without flooding recent changes. Let me know if you need any more info. -- sannse (talk) 08:20, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :All set. You can now bot away to your heart's content ;) Have fun -- sannse (talk) 13:34, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Thank You! Hi, i just wanted to thank you for the congrats and wanted to ask a quick question. Can you see my contributions? Like, I edited a few people and gave a bunch of pictures to some pages, but can you see that? Thats really cool! -Maya11 WOW! What do you think of the Chandler Plaza guests page? I watched those episodes dozens of times to get those people's accurate status.-Maya11 Well, I did a helluva lot of Internet surfing to get those people's info, and I got onto this one site that I can't access and it gave names and actors of minor characters, like Vivian Crenzler . It was really cool but I can't find it anymore. Vivian was in Season 5 wearing a brown suit and her brown hair puller in a bun, just so you could know who she was. : The only problem is that, unless it's official information, it can't be included here. :( --Proudhug 12:39, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Ok ok-..Yikes. Don't be so fast to delete my stuff ok..jeez, Im in the beginning of testing week at my school, but I'll try to find all thier sources and citations soon. But didn't I describe them well enough? just watch the episode and you'll see them there, I didn't just make up random people. Don't delete my people, you have no idea how hard I worked to get that stuff. As for Sabine Messer, im sorry i put agriculture, I meant something else, but actually I didn't know what she was, but she was there, and i described her. Proudhug already deleted my Opposites page, but he was right, it wasn't encyclopedic, but not these people. It's the minor characters who help us enjoy the show even more. Don't delete them please, I used my study time to make all those pages! Thank´You soo much, and I'm sorry I didn't cite them correctly the first time, I'll do it in the future when Season 6 comes! -Maya11 : It's not that you didn't describe them well enough. The episodes themselves don't list these characters and actors, so we have no idea where you're getting these names from. I don't understand how it's possible that you can't say or don't remember where you got this information. It almost seems as though some of these character names are coming from fanfiction or something. You say it's from a website, but unless it's an official website (of which there is only one, to the best of my knowledge), then we can't add it here. : Also, just so you know, the episode pages themselves don't need to include the citations. All that is required is proof to us that the information comes from an official source, then we'll know it's not just made up. I don't have a problem with a lack of citations, as long as the source exists and can be proven. We only request citations when the validity is in question. --Proudhug 16:47, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Goodbye and Thank you Thanks a lot you, I just finished my Calculus exam after tons of studying, I already had citations for Jade Paik and some others. This wiki was so cool at first, but then it was like, oh my god, they're so encyclopedic...cool! Now I detest it, so thanks a lot. I love 24 anyway and just because all my hard work went wasted, will not let this ruin 24 for me. you could at least have added them to like a Questionable Characters page or something, not completely delete hours of work. And yeah, i noticed the Community page, This problem had arisen or something about that, whatever about characters like that. I wish I wasn't so stupid not to record their citations in the first place, but I wasn't sure how. I was really motivated at first, but my own mistakes were the downfall of all my work. I would really like to help 24 wiki with the upcoming season 6, but I don't think you need me and my mistakes. I had fun at my time at Wiki 24, however short it was, but I don't want to deal with problems like this again, and you don't need me anyway. - Maya11 Glad you liked the templates! Hi StBacchus - I am so happy that you adapted the template buttons for Actor, Character and Episode that we made for Lost. Please spread the good word to others. I am happy to help other wikis upon request. A modified version is also on World. Cheers, -- BillK (talk) 08:12, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help with the whole previously on 24 thing. Since I've joined Wiki24, you've made me feel very welcome. In short, you rock. Thanks--Conspiracy Unit 05:12, 27 November 2006 (UTC) I don't wanna drop it, but if it starts getting out of hand, I don't want this to turn into a war on something so trivial. Still, I think it would be a good idea. Thanks again for your support.--Conspiracy Unit 22:12, 27 November 2006 (UTC) I think I've got a yes for it. I might need some help, but, once again thanks for your support. --Conspiracy Unit 00:43, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Is the Previously on 24... thing getting out of hand? If it is, perhaps we should drop the idea. I mean, I like it, I think its good, but I don't want the wiki and going to war over this, something so trivial. I'm not gonna leave over it, I like this site and 24 too much to, but I was just wondering, is it worth all of this trouble? --Conspiracy Unit 03:56, 30 November 2006 (UTC) If you could put your support behind the mole article, that would be great. --Conspiracy Unit 22:38, 1 December 2006 (UTC) So is the mole article going to be featured? --Conspiracy Unit 06:34, 3 December 2006 (UTC) SUCCESS!!! The mole article has been featured (but you know that!). So for next month are we going to nominate the last episode of Day 5? I agree that its a wondeful lead in for Day 6 in January. --Conspiracy Unit 01:30, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Season 6 Prequel Whats happening in regards to that? --Conspiracy Unit 07:45, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Hey, I just found something great on youtube. If you're capable of watching vids from there, just search EXCLUSIVE!! A FULL 24 - SEASON 6 SCENE, and four full scenes from s6 will come up. It's great. --Conspiracy Unit. Lost Wikia Hey from Lost Wikia, just had a quick inquiry on the templates that you spoke about back in November. Is there any hope for bringing 24 Wikia's fine templates over to our site? Let us know. See ya :) --Scott?steve? 23:21, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Terrorist Cells Hi StBacchus! I am trying to create a page for each terrorist cell for each day. *Day 1 terrorist cell *Day 2 terrorist cell I am not sure how to totally like, get it perfect so could you help me if you have time? Thanks ---User:Cantanarazzo My new page Femme Fatale is a page I created today. I think it is very good so please tell my if I have made a mistake so I can correct it. Thank you so much! Vichy101 16:17, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Future Episode (non-spoiler) OMG OMG OMG! They were filming this afternoon at my school. First there was this explosion sound, then sirens. By the time I got out of class I saw the blue CTU bird flying in circles with a loudspeaker. What they said would be a spoiler, so ask if you want it! --Cymra37 00:53, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Website on ur profile it says that ur tryin to make a website that looks like the screens u see on someones computer at ctu, when ur done, if ur not done already, could u leave the link for it on my talk page, thank you so much --ianwwenhl10 19:20 p.m. 2 october 2008 (utc)